Example embodiments of the inventive concepts generally relate to semiconductor devices. For example, at least some of the example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to an on-die termination (ODT) circuit and/or an ODT method of a semiconductor device.
A semiconductor memory device may transmit or receive data and control signals through buses to and/or from a memory controller. As the frequency of a signal transmitted between the semiconductor memory device and the memory controller increases, signal distortion may be increased.
To alleviate impedance mismatches and the resulting noise, signal lines of a bus may undergo a “termination” process wherein a resistor and/or another discrete element are provided to better match the impedance of the signal line, thereby preventing or reducing signal distortion.